Sexy Back
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 28. Cormac is bringing sexy back to catch Hermione's 'heart' amongst other things.


Cormac smiled at his reflection as her ran the comb through his hair. He looked good, it wasn't natural. He a date with Hermione tonight, there was a party in the Gryf's common room. Cormac had it planned out perfectly. He was escorting Hermione to the ball, give her a few dances, girls like that, then what normally happens is that his date can't keep her hands to herself. Not that Cormac was complaining. Hermione was waiting outside the common room for him when he arrived, wearing a killer red dress that left little to the imagination.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Take 'em to the bridge

Cormac noticed Ron watching Hermione like a jealous lover; the girl on top of Ron also noticed this and didn't look very happy. Hermione was throwing herself at Cormac, with her back pressed against chest Hermione danced.

_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
_

After only two fire whiskey Hermione was dancing all hot on him. He could hardly contain himself as Hermione thighs rubbed against his.  
_  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me_

Cormac lead Hermione to the make shift bar where she downed another two firewhiskey's.

"It's really hot in here," Hermione gushed. It was true that Hermione normally couldn't stand Cormac, but on the dance floor where she didn't have to listen to talk quidditch she realised how attractive he was.

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile_

Cormac couldn't help but smile smugly as Hermione shimmied her way up and down his body.

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

The fact that Ron looked murderous just made the whole situation hotter. However, as much as Cormac was enjoying himself, Hermione had sort of ruined the chase for him. Cormac had not had to exert himself at all and Hermione was throwing herself at him.

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
_  
Cormac placed his hands on his dates hips and held her close, not that he needed to. Hermione had not strayed more than a few inches from his body all night.

_Get your sexy on  
_

Hermione reciprocated by hanging her arms around his neck, and pulling his head down into a quick but heated embrace. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" Hermione asked as she smiled cheekily.

_  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

"That sound good," Cormac said quietly, while trying to maintain his composure.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

Hermione grabbed his hand and lead him across the dance floor, where they ran into Ron and Lavender.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked angrily.

"Fresh air." Hermione lied.

"Oh we will come with," Ron said.

"No really Ron, I wanted to spend some private time with Cormac."

"Mate just listen to the girl." Cormac said impatiently, Ron was kind of spoiling the mood.

"Fine." Ron said hastily as he spun around and walked away, Lav Lav on his tail.

"Where were we?" Cormac smiled charmingly as he grabbed his left arm over his dates shoulder.

"I don't remember, Ron is so bloody annoying." Hermione gushed, as she saw Ron with Lavender across the room. "Oh that's right."

Hermione smiled, "let's go somewhere quiet and have our own party."

"I know just the place," Cormac beamed.

---

Duh duh duh! Aww poor Hermione, Ron is so stupid some times!


End file.
